


Disneyland

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [71]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma takes Killian to a theme park and he gets sick on the rollercoaster, and Emma makes fun of him because he doesn't get sea sick, but then nurses him back to health when she realizes he's really sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland

It had been Henry’s idea. Since coming back to Storybrooke through the recasting of the curse, leaving the town no longer was an issue. He had insisted that going to Disneyland would be both amusing due to the characters, and fun because of the rides. After all of the villains they had faced, Emma had been inclined to the idea of needing a vacation.

It was something that confused her parents, as while they knew what a theme park was, they weren’t quite aware of the appeal. The inner child in Emma who had never been able to go to any sort of amusement park as a child, and she didn’t want to seem too eager to want to go as well. Killian however saw right through her façade, and had immediately begun helping their campaign.

Her parents relented after much persuasion, and it reminded Emma of all the movies she would watch where kids begged their parents to go to Disneyland. It was weird to think of that she would be doing the same, even though she was a full grown adult.

So here they were, in Disneyland. Her mother was carrying baby Neal in her arms, while both her parents wore the stupidly adorable Mickey Mouse ears. Killian had been absolutely devastated after seeing a live Captain Hook figurine and had insisted on going up to the ‘pirate’ and challenging him a duel. Thankfully, Emma was able to distract him with a kiss. He had forgotten all about why he wanted to challenge the pirate actor, for enough time for Emma to pull him onto one of the rides.

He had been a bit weary. It had taken him a while to get used to the motions of her land ship, as he called her yellow beetle. And after seeing some of the larger roller coasters. So she promised that they would take it slow with the Big Thunder Mountain ride; something she hoped would be a reasonable ride.

She had sat beside him the entire way, screaming in all of the appropriate places, and waving her hands above her head. When she got off, she felt like the kid who begged their parents to ride it again and again and again. That is, until she saw the green in her boyfriend’s face.

“Feeling sick?” she asked Killian as she allowed him to lean on her while they made their way out of the ride and to a sitting area.

“How is that ride supposed to be enjoyable? It’s a bloody death trap,” Killian grumbled as he sat down in a chair.

“Don’t be such a baby,” she said lightly, “It was amazing. I’m half tempted to go again. You should come with me!”

“On that? No thanks. I think I’ll stick to the spinning teacups,” Killian said, as he steadied himself with the table beside him.

“How could you feel sick? You’re a pirate who sails on the seas! Do you know how many people get sea sick? And here you are unable to go on a ride,” Emma teased him with a smirk.

“The seas are far calmer and gentler than that monster was. Swan, I think I’m going to be sick,” he said as he stood abruptly.

She was about to let out another teasing remark when she saw him walk over to one of the bushes and puke. Emma was grateful that they were in a secluded area, as she doubted Killian wanted anyone to witness what had just happened. Emma immediately ran over to where he was and held onto him tightly as he struggled to balance himself. She helped him make his way back to where they were sitting before. She performed a few quick cleaning charms and he smiled at her.

“Thanks, Love,” he said with a weak smile.

“I’m sorry for laughing at you,” she said genuinely as she stroked his face. Henry had gone off with her parents, so she knew that they would be enjoying some of the more intense rides that Killian definitely wouldn’t be able to handle.

“I’m sorry I’m ruining your trip,” he said with a groan. “I know how much you were looking forward to this trip and going on all the rides. And now you’re here sitting with me. Go join your family, Love. I’ll be fine to sit here by myself.”

She pressed her lips against his, “Don’t be stupid. The rides are a big part of the enjoyment and appeal of this place, but it isn’t the only one. This place is about the memories you make with your family; it’s about the magic of being with those who love you. And Killian Jones, I certainly love you. I don’t care if I don’t go on a few rides. I just want to be here with you.”

He smiled as he held her hand in his, “I love you too, Swan.”

She snuggled in his arms as they chatted about the place. Killian was definitely amused about the way the park portrayed the real life counterparts of the people he had seen. She had laughed and told him that it had been the reason why finding out who some people were in reality was strange, when all she had ever known was the Disney versions.

After a while she stood back up, “I think I know a ride that you might like,” she said softly and she helped him to his feet.

He groaned and looked at her. “Go on without me,” he said in protest. She refused to listen however, as she dragged him all the way to where the Swan ride was. He looked at the floating boats in the water with great hesitation.

“It just floats along the river,” she said with a smile. “No sudden falls, turns, or loops. It’s just like sailing.”

He grinned at her brightly, and helped her into the boat when they reached the front of the line. When he sat beside her, she leaned into him gently. As they floated along the river, he smiled at her, clearly enjoying the ride. She bit her lip and couldn’t help but smile back. And when they got off at the end, Killian had been a bit more inclined to try a few more rollercoasters. Thankfully, he was able to handle it a lot better this time.


End file.
